07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Fest
Fest (the tying spirit) is one of the Seven Ghosts in the 07 Ghost series. Fest is the tying spirit and is the one that is able to tie the souls of two people together, allowing one person to live by sharing the life of another. There is a statue of Fest in one of the seven Ghost towers in the Barsburg Church. People pray to the statue if they want to fall in love, or that their love will never falter. Etymology The word 'Feste' is German, and translates to 'stronghold' or 'fortress' which could refer to the bonds of comradeship found in the military. Form Fest's true appearance is in the form of a hooded skeleton, (like the grim reaper) wielding a large scythe. His appearance is the same as Verloren since the Ghosts are made up of fragments from Verloren. Human Due to the fact the reincarnations belong to the same God House (the Hausen Family), those acting as Fest resemble eachother. Those from Fest's bloodline tend to be of average height and build, with softer features. Both their hair and eyes tend to be red, brown or somewhere in between. Short sightedness also appears hereditary, as Ghosts from the Hausen family wear glasses. Symbol Fest's Ghost symbol is dark blue, and looks to be a staff with a large but, and a spiral blade, beginning at the centre and curving anti-clockwise. Persons who have acted as Fest *Raggs War Fest *Castor Personality Reincarnations of Fest tend to be intelligent and kind. Abilities and attributes The Seven Ghosts all possess the ability to erase or otherwise alter a person's memories.Shown when Castor/Fest planned to erase Teito's memories, and asked Frau/Zehel why he (Frau/Zehel) had not done so. Like the other Ghosts, Fest can make his true forms temporarily leave his human, host body.After Mikage was possessed by Ayanami, and Teito attempted to leave Castor seperated from his human body and put Teito to sleep. Also, it is possible that the Ghosts can recover faster from injuries than ordinary humans, as Castor/Fest managed to survive an attack from the Pope, who was possessed at the time, although he (Castor/Fest) was still significantly weakened. Since the host body is dead; their hearts do not beat and their bodies do not give off heat, it is probable that all of them have a much greater tolerance of extremely low temperatures than ordinary humans. Specific abilities Fest is the tying spirit, meaning he has the ability to bind the souls of two people together, as seen when Castor is able to bind his own and Razette's souls together using his Ghost powers. History The creation of the Ghosts The Seven Ghosts are amongst the earliest 'gods' created by the Chief of heaven and their existence dates back roughly 1000 years. At the time of their creation, humanity was already present. The legend of the ghosts tells that Verloren (the God of Death) was in love with the Chief of Heaven's daughter, Eve, but after her skeleton was found and her soul devoured, the Chief of Heaven accused Verloren of killing her. As Eve's soul being devoured automatically forced it to be sent to earth and reincarnated, Verloren escaped the heavens and fled to earth to find her reincarnation. Verloren began looking into the hearts of humans in order to find the soul that originally belonged to Eve. However as he looked, that person's heart was instantly tainted by his presence, and slowly slipped into despair. This meant those souls could not enter Heaven in this life because they were no longer pure, and they would be forced to reincarnate again once they died. When the Chief of Heaven noticed the consequences Verloren's actions had on those souls he looked into, he fashioned seven heavenly lights out of Verloren's fragments, each with one of Verloren's powers, and sent them to execute him. Schedel's crusade The ghosts drove Verloren to Seele, but were unable to destroy him. Faced with this, they instead used the powers of the two angel eyes (Mikhail and Raphael) to tear Verloren's soul from his body, in the hope that they never join again so he could never be at his full power. They sealed his physical body in Pandora's Box on earth, and used the Eye of Mikhail to make sure it could not escape from its prison. They sealed his soul using the Eye of Raphael, putting his soul in a human- and forcing it to undergo a process of constant reincarnation whenever the human body died- regardless of how the person had lived their life- so it could never enter Heaven again. Once the threat of Verloren was eliminated, the Seven Ghosts did not return to heaven; instead staying in the mortal world to serve as guardians. After sealing Verloren Now on earth, each Ghost assumed human form and went onto live human lives; they married humans, had children and died as humans. The Seven Ghosts and their human families went on to form the Seven Houses of God, and the Ghost's powers were passed onto their children, and further generations. The current ghosts are the descendants of the original seven. During the Raggs War and return of Verloren Around 990 years after Verloren had been sealed, the Eye of Raphael malfunctioned- resulting in Verloren's soul awakening (the human who was currently holding Verloren's soul regained all of Verloren's memories) and continued with Verloren's crusade against the Chief of Heaven. The descendants of the ghosts that first fought Verloren were again forced to re-group and fight. Currently, very little is known about the Ghosts' roles in the Raggs War. A member of the Raggs family (the God house of Vertrag) and person acting as the Ghost Vertrag, Fea Kreuz, was accused of stealing and escaping with Pandora's Box, and it was this theft that sparked the Raggs War. Pandora's Box had been moved into a human- meaning Verloren's body was at a risk of escaping- so four Ghosts (Fest among them) protected and guided Vertrag through the Seven God Houses in order to receive the cursed tickets and travel to the Land of Seele to destroy Verloren's body. This, coupled with the fact Verloren's soul had awakened, caused Ea and Landkarate to seperate from the others and go undercover into the military. However, the Ghosts were not successful in their mission, and it resulted in the death of one Ghost, Vertrag, who's reincarnation was killed by Ayanami and devoured by Verloren. The remaining six, however, escaped with their lives.Ayanami has not been seen with any of the remaining 6 Ghosts' powers after the Raggs War- showing Verloren has not devoured any of them. Modern history References Category:Ghost Category:Protagonists Category:Gods